Sonic in The Land Before Time 3
by Tyrone Tyson
Summary: (Follows SLBT2) Sonic visits his dino friends again and he brought Tails and Knuckles along. Unknown to them, Eggman made some dino friends of his own to help destroy Sonic and the others. Sonic and his friends must also help the adults settle their conflicts when the water supply suddenly runs low.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Friends and Enemies**

Littlefoot and his friends introduced Sonic and Tails to some of Ducky's siblings when they hatched. Sonic also introduced Tails to the dino parents. They were just as amazed as Littlefoot and friends were when they saw that Tails had 2 tails and that he could fly using them. So Tails was nicknamed Flyer though some of the other dinosaurs found it strange that Tails had no wings but they accepted him because he was friends with Sonic. Sonic then showed Tails that he finally learned to swim. Tails was very happy to see that Sonic conquered his fear of water. After some time, Sonic and Tails then said their good byes to Littlefoot and the others. The dino kids hoped to see Sonic again soon. When Sonic and Tails returned back to their time, Sonic began to explain to Tails about his time with the dino kids. He talked about the Egg Nappers, his battle with Eggman, the friendly Sharptooth Chomper, and fixing the hole in the Great Wall. Sonic also told Tails what certain things where named by the dinosaurs like the Sun called the Bright Circle or the tar pits called the Sinking Sand. Sonic wondered what Eggman was up to next.

 _In Eggman's Battleship…_

Eggman took Ozzy and Strut into his battleship. When he released the Egg Nappers from the robot's hands, Eggman was going to put his plan into motion. The evil genius explained to the Claw Heads about who he is and what time he came from. He also told them about his enemy Sonic. He also explained how he made things with the substance 'metal'. Since it didn't exist in the Dinosaurs' time, Eggman explained what metal is and how Eggman uses it to create his weapons. The Egg Nappers were amazed to know what metal is and other things Eggman explained about. Eggman then began to explain his plan to the Egg Thieves.

"So I need your help" said Eggman as he grinned at the Claw Heads.

Ozzy and Strut looked at each other in confusion then looked back at Eggman. Ozzy crossed his arms.

"Why do you need our help?" asked Ozzy.

Eggman's grin grew wider. "Your help to destroy those kids" said Eggman.

Ozzy looked at the ground in great anger and shook his hands. "Oh, I really want to get rid of those little meddling sprout crunchers." He said.

"But what about that Runner?" asked Strut. "He's too fast for us."

"Oh, don't worry about Sonic. I can give you the power to stop him and those kids" said Eggman.

The 2 Egg Nappers both raised an eyebrow. "You can? How?" asked Ozzy.

"Like I told you, I can create powerful things" said Eggman.

"Maybe this guy can really help us" said Strut as he looked at his brother.

"Maybe…" said Ozzy. But then Ozzy narrowed his eyes at Eggman. "But why should we help you?"

"Because if you guys help me, I can get you all the eggs you can eat" said Eggman.

Both Claw Heads went wide-eyed. "Really?!" exclaimed the Claw Heads.

"Yes but you must help me in my plans. Agreed?" said Eggman.

Ozzy and Strut looked at each other and thought for a moment. _"Maybe this could work. We can finally get rid of those little Leaf Eaters and that Fast Rat"_ thought Ozzy. The Claw Heads nodded at each other then looked back at Eggman.

"Okay we'll help but as long you agree to get us some eggs" said Ozzy.

"Yeah, we're starving" said Strut as he rubbed his stomach.

Eggman nodded in agreement. "Of course, but we must head back to my base first" said Eggman.

The evil genius started up his battleship and took to the sky. Arcs of lightning circled the ship and then vanished in bright flash of light. When Eggman's battleship arrived back to his base, Eggman gave the Claw Heads a small nest of chicken eggs. Ozzy complained that the eggs looked smaller than the ones he and Strut tried to get in their time. But because they were very hungry, they ate the eggs up anyway. Eggman then started to build robot suits for the Claw Heads while they were eating.

 _Meanwhile in the Dinosaurs' time…_

Littlefoot and his friends were playing with a rock they found. But their rock was taken by 3 teenage dinosaurs: Hyp, Mutt, and Nod. Hyp was gray colored and a Fast Runner. Mutt was green colored and an odd looking Bigmouth. Nod was light gray colored and a Clubtail. When Cera was just about to charge at them, the ground started to rumble. They all started running when they saw that it wasn't some earthshake but Meteorites, or Flying Rocks, coming down. All the dino kids ran back to their families. One big meteor crashed somewhere in the Mysterious Beyond and caused a big explosion. Fortunately, nobody was hurt from the meteors. Everybody started to calm down when the rumbling stopped.

"Gee. That wasn't a regular kind of earthshake, was it?" Littlefoot said to his grandparents.

"No, Littlefoot. It wasn't" said Grandpa Longneck.

"Then what kind was it?" asked Littlefoot.

"We don't know Littlefoot" said Grandma Longneck. "Perhaps it had to do with those great rocks falling from the sky." Littlefoot and his grandparents looked up at the sky.

"Oh,yeah! I saw them!" exclaimed Littlefoot. "And I saw that big one land somewhere in the Mysterious Beyond! I sure wish we could go find it!"

"Yes that would be an adventure now, wouldn't it?" said Grandpa Longneck.

"Well, I think we've had enough adventure for one day" said Grandma Longneck.

They decided to get ready for some sleep since it was close to sunset. They believed that everything was okay now that the meteors have stopped falling. However, they didn't realize that the meteors caused a bigger problem. MUCH bigger problem.

 _Back in Mobius…_

Sonic was having fun zooming past hills and valleys. He stopped at a big hill and enjoyed the view. Then a thought came to Sonic's head. He wondered what other types of dinosaurs he hasn't learned about yet. He decided to head back to Tails' place and learn a few more things. When Sonic entered Tails' house, he saw that the yellow fox was working on something. He walked over to see what it was.

"What are you working on Tails?" asked Sonic.

Tails turned his head to look at Sonic and smiled. "I'm working on the time machine. I'm trying to improve it and rework a few things" said Tails.

"What do you mean by 'improving it'?" asked Sonic with a surprised expression.

"Well, I was thinking about going with you when you decide to go visit your dino friends again" replied Tails.

"Really? That would be a good idea" said Sonic. "But won't we get stuck in the past if you're not here to work the machine?"

"That's why I'm fixing a few things" said Tails. "I'm working on a portable device that connects to the time machine and allows me to activate it from a far distance. Even through time."

Sonic then smiled. "Good thinking as always buddy" said Sonic as he gave Tails a thumbs up.

Tails chuckled and smiled. "Thanks Sonic." Tails then went back to his work.

"Well, I'm gonna read some more things about Dinosaurs" said Sonic. "Maybe there are other kinds I don't know about yet."

"Okay Sonic" said Tails as the yellow fox used some tools to adjust some things. He was close to completing the device for the time machine.

Sonic took out a Dinosaur book and began searching for dinosaurs he hasn't read or heard about. He flipped past some ones he already knows like Gallimimus and others. He stopped at a Muttaburrasaurus image. After he finished reading about the Muttaburrasaurus, he read some other ones he never heard about like Nodosaurus, Iguanodon, Quetzalcoatlus, Elasmosaurus, and Archelon. He read some more. He stopped at Spinosaurus image. It looked just like the Eggasaurus robot.

" _So that's the dinosaur type Eggman used"_ thought Sonic. He read that the Spinosaurus was just as dangerous as the T-Rex. He wondered why the Spinosaurus had a long sail-like spine. He guessed that the spine worked like the Stegosaurus's spine. He flipped to another page. It had a Velociraptor image. He was surprised to see how dangerous the Velcoiraptor was as he read about it.

The next page had a Deinosuchus image. Sonic chuckled to himself as he thought that it looked like a weird excuse for a prehistoric crocodile. He turned the page. The next page had a Hypsilophodon image. He read a little about it then groaned when he saw what this dinosaur was nicknamed. Tails heard Sonic's groan. The yellow fox put down his tools and went to see what troubled Sonic.

"What's wrong Sonic?" asked Tails.

"Take a look at this" said Sonic. Tails looked at the Hypsilophodon page and read some of it. Tails then realized why Sonic complained. The dinosaur was nicknamed 'Fast Runner.' Tails laughed a little which only made Sonic upset.

"Well, at least your nickname wasn't completely taken" said Tails. Sonic only nicknamed himself 'Runner.' But now the blue hedgehog wished he named himself Fast Runner but then he would be like a Hypsilophodon, and Sonic didn't want that.

"Yeah but they make it look like it's faster than what I nicknamed myself" complained Sonic.

"Don't be too upset Sonic. Besides, to Littlefoot and the dino kids, you'll always be a Fast Runner" said Tails. Sonic then started to feel better about it. He smiled at Tails.

"You're right buddy" said Sonic. "Is that device almost ready? I think it's time to go visit them again."

"Almost Sonic" said Tails. The yellow fox went to his work. After 20 minutes, Tails was finished. Tails also adjusted a few things on the time machine. He made that it only needs 2 emeralds instead of 3.

"Great Job Tails!" said Sonic as he looked at the adjustments Tails made.

"Thanks! You ready to go back into the past?" said Tails.

"I sure am!" replied Sonic.

It had been nearly a month since Sonic last visited Littlefoot and the others, so he wanted to go see them again. Just when Tails was about to activate the machine, Sonic stopped him.

"Wait a minute Tails" said Sonic.

"What's wrong Sonic?" asked Tails. Sonic then thought about bringing someone else with them.

"You think Knuckles could come with us?" asked Sonic.

Tails scratched his head and thought for a moment. He then thought it might be a good idea.

"Maybe. We could go ask him" said Tails.

"Yeah. It has been awhile since Knuckles came with us on a few adventures" said Sonic.

So Sonic and Tails ran off to go tell their echidna friend about the next adventure. They hoped that Knuckles would agree.

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A New Arrival**

Sonic and Tails went to go tell Knuckles about the next adventure into the Dinosaurs' time. Knuckles was at Angel Island, guarding the Master Emerald as usual. The red echidna had his arms crossed and watched over the island. It didn't take long for Sonic and Tails to find him. Sonic ran and Tails flew to the island. The island was in the ocean this time and not flying, so Tails didn't have to use his plane to reach the island. Within a few minutes, Sonic and Tails met up with Knuckles. The tough echidna wondered what his friends wanted.

"Hey Knuckles!" said Sonic as he smiled. Tails waved and also smiled.

"Hey" said Knuckles. "What's up?"

"Well Tails and I are going on another adventure. We were wondering if you wanna come along with us" said Sonic.

Knuckles raised an eyebrow. "Really? Where to?"

"We're going into the past. To the time of Dinosaurs" answered Tails.

Knuckles was surprised. "Really? Why are you guys going there?"

"Well I made some dino friends" replied Sonic. "And went on some adventures. Don't you ever wonder what the Dinosaurs were like back then?"

Knuckles thought for a moment then said "Uh no. Not really."

Sonic and Tails sighed. _"Knuckles really needs some more time off this island"_ thought Sonic.

"Why don't you come with us? Aren't you a little bored with nothing happening here much?" asked Sonic.

Knuckles frowned. "I like being the guardian of the Master Emerald. What's more important than that?"

Sonic and Tails looked at each other. They had to try to convince Knuckles to come with them. Tails thought for a moment then something came to his head.

"Well, Eggman tried to attack Sonic and his friends" said Tails. Sonic smiled at what Tails said.

Knuckles went wide-eyed. "Really?" Knuckles then thought it might be a good idea after all. Besides, nothing much was going on the island and he wanted to stop Eggman from hurting anyone.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Knuckles.

"Alright!" exclaimed Sonic.

They all went back to Tails' place. Tails then pulled out a dinosaur book and began to explain to Knuckles about the basic things about the Dinosaurs. Knuckles groaned a little because he wanted to get going but he listened anyway. Knuckles was a little surprised about the types of dinosaurs he never heard about and their nicknames. He got upset when he heard how mean the T-Rex was.

Tails also told Knuckles about some other dinosaurs Sonic met like Struthiomimus and about Chomper.

"So you met Egg Nappers and a friendly Sharptooth?" asked Knuckles.

"Yep. Chomper may be a Sharptooth but he's different. Those Egg Thieves were mean. But we don't have worry about them anymore. The Sharptooth took care of them" said Sonic.

Knuckles went wide-eyed as he now knows why the T-Rex was called Sharptooth then replied "Oh"

Knuckles was now really ready to go. "Well, let's go!" he said impatiently.

"Okay" said Tails. "But remember, Dinosaurs aren't very smart as we are. So they won't know what species we are. So that's why we nicknamed ourselves. Sonic is a Runner and I'm a Flyer."

"Okay" said Knuckles. "What could I nickname myself?"

"We'll come up with something" replied Sonic. Knuckles then nodded.

Tails started up the time machine and a portal appeared. Tail grabbed his new device and got ready. They all went through the portal. They went through a tunnel of many colors and were met by a bright light.

 _Into the Dinosaurs' Time…_

Sonic and his friends arrived in a forest of sorts. There were some plants Knuckles never saw before. Knuckles looked around the forest then looked at Sonic.

"So where are these friends of yours?" asked Knuckles.

Before Sonic could say anything, they heard someone else talking from a distance. They walked to the sound. They stopped and looked through some plants. Sonic smiled as he saw his dino friends. They were playing hide-and-seek. Spike was not very good at hiding. Sonic and the others heard Cera speak.

"Now just what were you going to say, Littlefoot?" asked Cera.

"It's the Thundering Falls! It's not giving us any water! You gotta come see!" exclaimed Littlefoot.

Knuckles looked at his friends. "That doesn't sound good."

" They must've dried up" answered Tails.

Littlefoot and his friends were going to see what's wrong with the waterfall. Sonic and his friends were about to greet them and introduce Knuckles but they stopped when they heard another voice that wasn't friendly.

"Why don't you hatchlings go run and see?" said a voice that was revealed to be Hyp. He was sitting on Nod's back and Mutt gave him some shade with a leaf. Sonic and the others looked at Hyp and the other 2 dinos.

"Yeah! Run and see! Run and see!" said Nod. Hyp and Nod then frowned at Mutt. They waited for him to say something tough.

Mutt looked at them curiously then realized what they meant. "Oh… Uh yeah!" he said. Hyp looked at Mutt in a "Really?" way.

"Try and make us!" said Cera.

"No Cera, no!" said Ducky. She didn't want Cera to start a fight.

"Oh don't worry, I won't hurt 'em… much!" said Cera. The Three-Horn stuck out her tongue at the 3 bullies.

Nod and Mutt did the same thing as Cera did. Hyp then told them to stop acting like the kids. Sonic and his friends watched what was going on quietly. Sonic hoped that it wouldn't turn into a fight.

"How come all you ever wanna do is fight, Hyp?" asked Littlefoot.

"Yeah, fight!" said Petrie. The Flyer then accidentally punched himself and landed on Littlefoot's nose. "Ow! Fighting hurt."

Mutt then looked at Hyp and said "Yeah, it does give ya owies, Hyp. Why do we do it?"

Hyp frowned at Mutt then said "Why? Why?!" Hyp then jumped toward Littlefoot and the others. "Because we're bigger! And bigger is smarter! Bigger is meaner! And bigger is BETTER!"

" _Looks like trouble"_ thought Sonic.

Littlefoot and his friends frowned at the 3 bullies. Cera was starting to get mad.

Hyp and his pals then grinned at the dino kids. "Because when you're big, you can do anything you want to" said Hyp.

Sonic and the others frowned at what Hyp said. Hyp basically said that they can pick on them because they can. Knuckles now hoped for a fight. He wanted to teach the bullies a lesson.

"But Hyp when you're all grown up, you won't be very big at all" said Littlefoot.

"Yeah! Your kind never gets very big" said Cera. "When we grow up, we'll be MUCH bigger!"

"Uh huh! Much, much, much bigger" added Ducky. Sonic smiled as he heard his dino friends stand up for themselves.

Hyp then glared at the kids. "Oh yeah? Well I'm gonna see to it that you never grow up!"

"Uh yeah!" said Mutt.

"Never grow up, never!" added Nod.

Mutt then looked at Hyp in confusion. "Uh how are ya gonna do that, Hyp?" asked Mutt.

Hyp put his hand on his head in frustration. "Sheesh, you're dumb! Let me lay it out for you. First we chase 'em, second we catch 'em, third we HURT 'em! See?"

Littlefoot and the others had frightful expressions. _"Now I wish Sonic was here"_ thought Littlefoot. Just when they were about to run away from the 3 bullies, a gust of wind blew past the 3 bullies. The bullies had confused looks on their faces. Another gust of wind went past them.

"What was that?" said Mutt.

"Yeah what was it?" added Nod.

"I don't know" said Hyp as he looked around. Then suddenly, something zoomed and stopped between the kids and the bullies. It was Sonic. Littlefoot and friends smiled as they saw that Sonic has returned.

"Sorry but that's not gonna happen" said Sonic with a confidant smile.

Hyp and the others went wide-eyed but then Hyp frowned. "And just who are you?" said Hyp.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Runner" said Sonic.

Cera then stepped forward and said "And if you don't leave us alone, Sonic will teach you guys a lesson."

Hyp looked at Sonic curiously and then burst out laughing. Mutt and Nod joined in. Sonic was just as big as Littlefoot. "This guy? He looks just as mean as a hatchling" said Hyp. "And he looks like some funny looking Spiketail."

"Yeah! He's not so tough" said Nod.

"Yeah!" added Mutt.

"Can you do this?" said Sonic. The Blue Runner dashed around the 3 bullies. The bullies went wide-eyed.

"How did he do that?" asked Mutt.

"Yeah, how?" added Nod.

Hyp was surprised but he still stood his ground. He wasn't that amazed by Sonic's speed. "So what if he runs very fast? I still don't think he's tough" said Hyp.

Sonic still grinned. "Well, I didn't come alone." Tails then came out while flying. He landed beside Sonic and smiled. Then Knuckles jumped out and landed beside Tails. Knuckles crossed his arms and also smiled. Littlefoot and the others looked curiously at Knuckles. They never saw someone like him before.

Hyp and the others were surprised to see Sonic and his Mobian friends but they were not convinced that they were strong. "And who are these 2 guys supposed to be? They don't look so tough either" said Hyp.

"I'd be careful if I were you" said Knuckles.

Hyp laughed again and stepped forward. "Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do?"

"How about THIS!" exclaimed Knuckles. Knuckles raised his fist and punched the ground hard. The ground shook and startled the kids and the bullies. A large crack formed in the ground by Knuckles' fist then the rumbling stopped. The kids and the bullies went wide-eyed. They never saw someone with THAT much strength.

Spike came out of his hiding spot and looked at the others with a surprised expression. The bullies had shocked expressions on their faces. They looked at the crack in the ground then back at Knuckles.

"H-How did he d-d-do that?" stuttered Mutt. Hyp and Nod were too scared to say anything. Knuckles then smirked and crossed his arms.

"Uh… c-come on g-guys. We'll pound t-t-them later" stuttered Hyp. The 3 teen dinosaurs started walking away. They didn't dare look back as they walked farther away. Littlefoot and his friends walked to Sonic and his friends.

"Hey guys!" said Sonic. Littlefoot and the others hugged Sonic. They were happy to see him again.

After they parted from the hug, Littlefoot smiled. "It's great to see you again, Sonic!"

Sonic smiled. "You too!" Sonic then looked at Knuckles. "These are my friends I told you about."

Tails and Knuckles stepped forward. "I'm sure you guys remember Tails" said Sonic. Littlefoot and his friends nodded. Tails smiled. "Hi guys. It's nice to see you again" said Tails.

Sonic then gestured Knuckles. "This is my friend who is stronger than a Three-Horn. His name is Knuckles" said Sonic.

"Hey guys" said Knuckles.

Sonic then introduced his dino friends. "Meet my friends. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike."

Littlefoot smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Wow, you're very strong! Yep, yep, yep!" said Ducky.

"Yeah! You scare bullies away" said Petrie.

"Thanks for helping us!" said Cera.

"You're welcome. Nobody is gonna bully you guys while I'm around" said Knuckles.

"So what are you?" asked Littlefoot. Sonic almost forgot about Knuckles' nickname. Knuckles was trying to come up with something. Sonic also thought for a moment then something came into his head.

"He's a… Digger" said Sonic. Knuckles went wide-eyed then frowned at Sonic.

"A Digger?" said Cera with a confused expression. The others were also confused.

"Uh yeah. He's good at digging and climbing" said Sonic. "Show them Knuckles."

Knuckles groaned but he did what Sonic said. He dug into the ground fast and came back out. Then he climb a tree fast then jumped back down. He also showed the kids his strength. He picked up a huge boulder and threw it far from them. Littlefoot and the others were amazed by what Knuckles can do.

Littlefoot then remembered about the falls. He told them that they should go see what's wrong. The kids ran off to the waterfall. Knuckles then looked at Sonic with an upset frown.

"Digger? Really?" grumbled Knuckles.

Sonic shrugged and laughed. "Well we couldn't name you Knucklehead or Big Fists."

Knuckles groaned again. Tails then decided to change the subject. "Well, let's go see what's going on with the waterfalls" said Tails.

"Yeah, let's go" said Sonic.

Sonic and his friends then ran off to catch up with the dino kids.

 _Meanwhile in Eggman's battleship…_

Eggman was almost done with the robotic suits for the Egg Nappers. Ozzy walked over to Eggman.

"When are we going to destroy those kids and that Fast Rat?" asked Ozzy.

"Soon. Very soon" replied Eggman with a wicked grin.

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Tough Situations**

Littlefoot and his friends stopped near the waterfalls with Sonic and his Mobian friends right behind them. Sonic and the others saw that the waterfalls have indeed stopped flowing. Sonic introduced Knuckles to the grown ups. They never saw some creature like him and they never heard of a 'Digger.' Littlefoot looked up at the Falls.

"I wonder why the Thundering Falls have stopped falling" said Littlefoot.

Sonic looked at Tails for an answer. "Do you have any idea Tails?" asked Sonic. Tails put a hand to his chin and thought for a moment while looking at the Falls.

"Maybe the Falls did dry up" said Knuckles with a shrug.

Tails then thought otherwise. "I doubt that. It's not hot enough out here for the waterfalls to dry up that fast" said Tails.

Tails looked at Littlefoot. "Littlefoot, can you tell me what happened?" asked Tails.

"Well, I was playing in the water and the Thundering Falls were still flowing. But then suddenly, they stopped and the water disappeared" said Littlefoot.

Tails raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment. He then thought what could have caused the Falls to stop.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure the Thundering Falls will come back" said Cera.

Littlefoot and the other kids seemed to agree with Cera. They went to go play near some water. They didn't understand how big the problem was.

Tails then started to explain to Sonic and Knuckles that the waterfalls might be blocked by something like big rocks getting stuck in it. Tails also said that they should climb up the falls to see what is wrong. So Sonic and his friends rushed up over the waterfalls to see what was the problem.

Meanwhile, the adults were discussing that without the waterfalls, their Valley is drying up fast. All of the adults were very upset about it. Because without water, the plants will begin to die. Which means less plant food. Grandpa Longneck then said that they should use the water they have left wisely. They must drink what they only need to survive. And if the water doesn't come back, they may have to leave the Great Valley. But some of the adults didn't want to leave the Great Valley. Grandpa Longneck then told them that they must be careful on how they use the water. Topps boasted that Three-Horns never use water unwisely and that other herds do. This causes a big argument among the grown ups.

Elsewhere, Sonic and the others examined the top of the dry waterfall. Tails then believed that something was blocking the water. Tails then said that they should ask the kids if anything unusual happened. So they started to head back.

Littlefoot and the dino kids were having some more fun near a river. Then the 3 bullies came back to cause more trouble. Hyp pushed Nod into the water that caused a big splash. The kids managed to get out of the way but Littlefoot wasn't fast enough and got splashed.

The big splash also hit Topps in the face. This got the big Three-Horn mad. The bullies quickly took off running. Topps walked over to see who splashed him and saw Littlefoot. He believed Littlefoot did it though he didn't know that the bullies actually caused it.

The kids looked at Littlefoot. "Littlefoot, are you alright?" asked Ducky.

Littlefoot nodded. "But I think I'm in trouble."

Sonic and his friends ran to where Littlefoot and the others were. Sonic wondered why some of the adults were looking at the kids with serious expressions. Topps was mad at Littlefoot for wasting some water. Littlefoot told his grandpa that it was an accident. Grandpa Longneck tried to explain to Topps that the kids may not understand the water problem. Sonic and his friends now knew that the growns ups were very upset about the dry waterfall.

"What's wrong with them? Why are they so upset about the dry waterfall?" asked Knuckles.

"Because the waterfall is their source of water and it helps the plants grow. So without it, there will be less water to drink and less plant food" explained Tails. Sonic nodded in agreement. "Oh, right" replied Knuckles. Littlefoot and the kids hoped that the Falls would return. Ducky said that maybe the Falls were tired but Sonic and his friends knew otherwise. They told the kids that it might be something else. Sonic and the others listened as Littlefoot's grandpa spoke again.

"We need to teach our children how to use the remaining water wisely" stated Grandpa Longneck.

"Speak for yourself, Longneck! My Cera would never waste. Your Littlefoot is a bad influence" said Topps.

"That's not true!" exclaimed Grandpa Longneck.

Sonic and the Mobians silently gasped but Littlefoot and the others were confused.

"What is in-flu-ence?" asked Ducky.

"Me no know" replied Petrie with a shrug. Tails then explained to Ducky.

"It means that Littlefoot isn't being a good friend and that he's being harmful to Cera" said Tails.

Littlefoot and the kids gasped at what Tails said. "That's not true" said Cera.

"Come, Cera. You're not to play with the little longneck anymore" said Topps as he started to walk away.

Cera looked at her friends with a sad look then back at her father. "But Daddy" said Cera.

Littlefoot's grandpa tried to reason with Cera's father. But the big Three-Horn wouldn't listen. He called Cera to come.

"No!" yelled Cera. Cera ran behind Sonic.

"Cera, I'm your father and I know what's best for you" said Topps.

Sonic and Knuckles frowned at Topps. _"Does he really?"_ thought Sonic.

Cera sniffled and started to walk back to her father. Topps and Cera started walking away. The other parents also called the other kids home. Littlefoot looked upset. Ducky tried to comfort him.

"Do not worry Littlefoot. You're not an influence" said Ducky.

"That's right" added Sonic with a smile. Tails and Knuckles nodded in agreement. Littlefoot cheered up a little. The little longneck watched the others walk back to their homes. Sonic and the others also watched. Littlefoot was still confused at what Topps said.

Littlefoot looked at Sonic and his grandpa. "I don't understand. Why does Cera's father think I'm bad or harmful?" asked Littlefoot.

"He's just afraid and confused" answered Sonic.

Tails nodded. "He's afraid that the water will disappear forever" added Tails.

"Well, he's definitely stubborn" said Knuckles with his arms crossed.

Grandpa Longneck nodded then said "Sometimes fear makes grown ups do strange things."

Tails then asked Littlefoot and his grandparents about anything unusual that happened recently. They told Tails about the meteors or flying rocks. Tails then thought that the rocks might have caused the blockage of the water but he wasn't sure. Sonic decided that they will discuss it later since Knuckles wanted to know more about the Great Valley and other things.

Later that night, Topps told Cera why she can't be friends with Littlefoot. Cera then stated that Littlefoot will always be her friend. Topps then tells her that she must listen to him which only made Cera more upset.

Sonic and his friends decided to rest by a tree near Littlefoot's nest. Sonic wondered again when Eggman was going to make his next move.

 _In Eggman's Battleship…_

Eggman finished the robotic suits for the Claw Heads. The evil genius called them to come see their battle suits. The robot suits were Raptor like robots. They were the same size of a T-Rex. The suits had different colors. Ozzy's suit was red and black colored, and Strut's suit was yellow and black colored. The eyes also matched the color of the suit. Both Egg Thieves were amazed at what Eggman had made.

"With these suits, you can destroy those kids. You can even destroy any Sharptooth that gets in your way" said Eggman.

Both Claw Heads went wide-eyed. "You mean we don't have to be afraid of Sharpteeth anymore!" exclaimed Ozzy.

The evil genius simply nodded. "These suits will give you great strength and weapons" said Eggman.

Eggman then showed them how the suits worked. Ozzy and Strut walked over to their suits. A sliding door opened in the torso of the robot. Ozzy was the first to walk in his suit. The door closed and a helmet of sorts connected itself to Ozzy's head. Then some metal hand like things grabbed Ozzy's hands and legs. Ozzy started to panic and tried to shake off the metal limbs but they held on. Eggman explained to him that the robot is connecting itself to his brain and allows him to control the suit. Ozzy stopped panicking and stood still. The suit turned on and a screen came up near Ozzy's eyes. It allowed him to see what's outside the robot. He moved a hand and the robot hand moved with his hand. It was as if he became the robot. Ozzy then grinned wickedly. He felt stronger then a Sharptooth. Strut then tried on his suit. He also panicked when the metal limbs grabbed his arms and legs but his brother told him that it was nothing to worry about. Strut then allowed the robot to turn on. Both Egg Thieves loved the new suits. They really wanted to destroy Littlefoot and the others now. Eggman then flew the ship far off from the Valley near the Mysterious Beyond so they could test the suits out. Eggman then started fixing and upgrading the Eggasaurus robot.

 _Next Day…_

Littlefoot's grandparents woke up Littlefoot early so they could drink the water from the morning dew. But when they tried, the leaves tore easily because the leaves were dry. Littlefoot's grandparents told Littlefoot that if the waters don't's return soon, it will be easy for fires to start. So, they reminded Littlefoot where the escapes routes are if a fire should start. However, they were unaware that a little spybot was watching from above. Eggman then got an evil idea to cause trouble. Ozzy and Strut wondered what Eggman was planning next.

"That would be terrible if a fire started" said Eggman with a dark grin.

Ozzy and Strut looked at each other then back at Eggman as he spied on the other dinosaurs. Ozzy and Strut were amazed and confused on how Eggman could use robots to 'see' others. Eggman then began to explain to the Claw Heads the next plan. To burn up the Great Valley. Ozzy agreed on the plan, but Strut felt a little upset about the plan. Because Strut once had an interest in eating plants.

"It sounds terrible to destroy the green food" said Strut.

Eggman frowned at the brown Claw Head. "That's the point. To make things bad for our enemies" said Eggman.

"Well, I guess so" said Strut. Ozzy then decided that he wanted to use the suits for the plan.

"Could we use our armor to destroy the plants?" asked Ozzy.

Eggman put a hand to his chin and thought. He then agreed that might cause more trouble for Sonic and the kids. "Good idea. Then soon, we'll destroy Sonic and those kids" said Eggman.

So Eggman and the Claw Heads got ready for the plan. Eggman spied on the dino families and thought when it would be time to attack.

 _A Few Days Later…_

The rivers started drying up fast and leaves were losing their colors. The dinosaurs were getting pretty upset as they watched the water slowly disappear. They all agreed to take turns drinking the water and decided who does at certain times. Littlefoot and grandparents were trying to eat some of the leaves but they tasted horrible. The grandparents managed to get Littlefoot some green leaves though. Littlefoot then said that he was thirsty. His grandparents told him that they have to wait close to sunset before it's their turn. But the grandparents thought that the water rules didn't apply to the children.

Sonic and his Mobian friends decided that they should go see what's blocking the water. They rushed over to tell the dino parents about their plan but they stopped when they heard an argument between Topps and Littlefoot's grandparents. They walked over and listened to the argument.

Topps angrily said that it wasn't the Longnecks' turn for the water. Grandpa Longneck said that he remembered the agreement but he didn't think that it included the children.

"It really isn't fair to them" said Grandpa Longneck.

"There is no fair when it comes to survival" said Topps. The big Three-Horn saw an Ankylosaurus try to drink some water, so he rushed over and scared the Ankylosaurus off. This made Knuckles mad. He hates when he sees people pushing others around. He walked over to Topps. Sonic and Tails believed that something bad was about to happen.

"HEY! Who put you in charge of the water?" yelled Knuckles. Topps glared at Knuckles. Sonic and Tails rushed over to Knuckles' side.

"Knuckles has a point. Why are you acting this?" asked Sonic.

"Because when things get tough, you gotta be tougher. That's why I'm doing what I must do" said Topps.

Knuckles then glared at Topps. "So you think that because you're a big and tough Three-Horn, you can push others around like this?" said Knuckles.

Topps then got mad at Knuckles. "You better watch it. I'm one of the strongest around here" said Topps.

"Why don't you back off Horn Face. I'm also very strong" growled Knuckles.

"You're not as strong as me" growled Topps.

"Oh yeah?!" growled Knuckles.

"Yeah!" yelled Topps. Knuckles and Topps gritted their teeth at one another.

Sonic and Tails looked at each other with wide eyes. "Uh oh!" they said. Looks a fight was about to start.

 **End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Fire in the Valley**

Topps and Knuckles were glaring at each other. Topps wanted to make sure that the others don't waste the remaining water but Topps was becoming too bossy. Knuckles yelled at Topps for pushing others around. Knuckles and Topps growled at each other.

"I don't think that this is fair for everyone" groaned Knuckles.

"I'm gonna make sure that there is enough water for everybody" stated Topps.

"This is going too far!" exclaimed Knuckles.

"I'm doing what's best for everyone! And if you don't like it, you little freak? Tough!" yelled Topps.

Knuckles went wide-eyed then glared fiercely at Topps. Sonic and Tails went wide-eyed as well. They both knew that Topps just crossed the line and that WASN'T good. Knuckles gritted his teeth and growled at Topps.

"Freak? FREAK!? THAT DOES IT!" yelled Knuckles. The red echidna put his fists up. Topps snarled at Knuckles and got ready to charge. The Mobians, Littlefoot, and his grandparents all had shocked expressions. Some other dinosaurs were also watching. Even Cera watched in horror. She hoped that Knuckles won't hurt her dad.

Sonic was about to try and reason with Knuckles but he knew that all words would fall on deaf ears when Knuckles was outraged, so he kept quiet.

Topps was the first to attack. Topps charged but Knuckles used both of his hands and held Topps' horn. They both had each other in a standstill. Then Knuckles pushed Topps back with his strength. Topps was surprised that Knuckles was stronger but he wouldn't believe it. Topps pushed some dirt aside and charged with great strength. Knuckles reared one of fists back and got ready. When Topps came close, Knuckles punched Topps' horn hard. Topps was pushed back a few feet and he groaned in pain. Everyone gasped at what Knuckles did. They couldn't believe that Knuckles was stronger than an adult Three-Horn. Sonic, Tails, and Cera ran over to Knuckles. Littlefoot and his grandparents had sad expressions. Cera was very upset at what Knuckles did. Even though Cera's father was being bossy, Cera believed that Knuckles didn't have to punch her father.

"Why did you do that?!" exclaimed Cera as she glared at Knuckles.

Knuckles glared back. "Well, he started it. What he's doing is wrong."

"We know that Knuckles" said Sonic. "But you didn't have to punch him like that."

Knuckles then glared at Sonic. "Then what would you do? You know that he's going too far" said Knuckles.

"We're trying to keep things peaceful. Not start fights" said Tails. Knuckles hmphed and crossed his arms.

Topps got back up and glared at Knuckles. He had had it with this so called 'Digger'.

"That's it! You are not welcome in the Great Valley anymore!" yelled Topps. Sonic and Tails silently gasped. Knuckles stood his ground and glared at Topps. Even Littlefoot and his grandparents silently gasped.

"Well, YOU wanted this fight! Not me!" exclaimed Knuckles. "And nobody tells me what to do!"

"I'm warning you, you odd-looking thing!" growled Topps.

Knuckles and Topps snarled at each other. But then Sonic got between Knuckles and Topps.

"That's enough Knuckles!" said Sonic. "You need to stop!"

"You hurt my dad! You're not my friend anymore!" yelled Cera.

Knuckles glared at Cera. "FINE! I didn't want to be friends with you or your dad! I didn't want to come here in the first place!" yelled Knuckles. The red echidna hmphed and started walking away. Some of the dinosaurs were amazed at Knuckles' strength. No one that little has EVER stood up to a Three-Horn before! Littlefoot and his grandparents were sad to see that Knuckles was no longer welcome in their home.

Sonic tried to calm things down. "We're sorry about Knuckles. He can get mad easily sometimes" said Sonic.

Topp just frowned at Sonic. "Why did you have to bring that friend of yours here anyways? He hurt me" said Topps.

"Well, you kind of pushed him too far" said Sonic.

"And you were being too bossy" added Tails.

Topps now got angry at Sonic and Tails. "You're defending him?! You two are not welcome here as well!" said Topps. Littlefoot, his grandparents, and Cera gasped at what Topps said.

"But daddy! It wasn't their fault!" exclaimed Cera.

"They're friends with that Digger, so they are not welcome here anymore" stated Topps.

Littlefoot's grandparents were about to try to reason with Topps but Sonic stopped them.

"It's okay guys. Maybe he's right. We should've stopped Knuckles before it happened" said Sonic.

Sonic looked at Tails and said "Come on. Let's go." Tails sighed in defeat and nodded. Both Mobians started walking away. Topps hmphed and turned his back on the Mobians. Littlefoot's grandparents tried to reason with Topps but the stubborn Three-Horn stood his ground about the water. Littlefoot and Cera ran over to Sonic and Tails. Sonic assured them that they will be back. They are going to try and fix the water problem. Littlefoot and Cera nodded at what Sonic said. Littlefoot then said that they will try to find some more water to get the grown ups to stop fighting.

So the 2 dino kids went to go tell the other kids about their plan.

Meanwhile, Eggman watched Knuckles walk farther away from Sonic and the others through his spybot. Eggman also heard about Sonic's plan. The evil genius smiled evilly.

"Since we don't have to worry about Knuckles, it's about time to put the plan in motion" said Eggman. "Even Sonic won't be able to stop the Valley from burning up." Eggman then chuckled wickedly.

"Who's Knuckles?" said Strut as he overheard at what Eggman said. Ozzy also didn't know who Knuckles was. Eggman groaned in annoyance. He forgot that the Claw Heads didn't know about Tails and Knuckles. So Eggman began to explain to the Claw Heads about Sonic's friends. They couldn't believe that Knuckles was stronger than a Three-Horn and how Tails could fly with his tails. But Eggman assured them that they won't have to worry about Sonic's friends. Nothing will stop their plan to burn down the Great Valley.

Littlefoot and Cera went to tell the other dino kids the plan to find more water. They had a little trouble trying to awake up Spike but it didn't take too long. They all walked through the woods and used their noses to try to find the water as it was close to nightfall. Sonic and Tails went to search for the source of the water problem. Both Mobians followed to where the waterfall flowed. It lead to somewhere in the Mysterious Beyond. They saw that the meteors blocked up the water.

Hours later, the sun started rising. Knuckles was walking alone in the forest. He was still mad at Topps. He stopped walking when he saw a stegosaur from afar walking over to some water. The stegosaur believed that he was alone. The stegosaur started drinking some water. Knuckles smirked a little. Seeing that Topps must have not seen this dinosaur breaking the water rule. But then suddenly, Knuckles heard growling sounds and someone running to the stegosaur. Knuckles glared when he saw that it was Topps. The big Three-Horn then scared off the stegosaur, saying that it wasn't the stegosaur's turn. The stegosaur moaned sadly as it walked away. Topps hmphed and walked the other way. Knuckles gritted his teeth. He was about to teach Topps a lesson but then he remembered that he made his friends upset about the fight that happened, so he stayed put. The red echidna walked away from Topps. _"I really HATE Three-Horns"_ Knuckles thought angrily.

Littlefoot and the dino kids managed to find a little waterhole. They drank some of it because they were very thirsty. Unfortunately, the 3 bullies found them. The bullies believed that they won't have any trouble with the Mobians because Hyp heard that Topps banished them. The bullies told the kids that they were claiming the waterhole for themselves and warned the kids not to tell the parents. But the kids wouldn't listen, so they ran off to go tell the parents. The bullies tried to catch them but the kids managed lose them. Then Mutt accidentally called a wasp a 'dummy' when the 3 bullies argued about where the kids went. The bullies ran far away screaming as the wasp chased them.

Littlefoot and the others found an opening leading to the Mysterious Beyond. They saw that the meteors really did block up the water. They decided to go tell the grown ups. They didn't see that Sonic and Tails were trying to unblock the water. Both Mobians knew that they would need more help.

" _Now I wish Knuckles was with us. This would have been a lot easier"_ thought Sonic as he spindashed through some rocks. Sonic then saw that a little thunderstorm started forming but he ignored it.

Lightning struck a tree and set it on fire near Littlefoot and the kids. They started running as fast as they could away from the fire. The fire started spreading quickly, setting more trees and other things on fire.

Unknown to the kids, 3 robots flew by. It was Eggman and the Egg Nappers. Eggman was piloting a hovercraft that had lasers and missiles while the Egg Nappers piloted their machines. The Egg Nappers' suits could also fly like Eggman's machines. The evil genius grinned a terrible grin as he watched the fire spread.

Sonic and Tails stopped moving the rocks when they saw smoke rising. Both Mobians went wide-eyed. They believed their friends were in great danger. Sonic zoomed to where the smoke was rising with Tails following behind. Sonic saw the fire spreading very quickly. The blue hedgehog started to run around the blaze, trying to put out the fire with a tornado. The fire started to die down and Sonic stopped running. But then suddenly, a missile hit a tree and exploded, setting it on fire. Sonic and Tails looked up and saw Eggman. The evil genius started firing missiles at random places, causing more fires to spread. Sonic glared at Eggman. Sonic then saw 2 other raptor-like robots flying around some more trees. They started firing lasers and causing more fires. Sonic then knew that the fire will spread too fast for him to put it out. Eggman hovered near Sonic and Tails.

The evil genius grinned wickedly at the 2 Mobians. "Try putting them out now Sonic. Ha Ha Ha, farewell!" said Eggman. Eggman and the 2 raptor bots flew far away. Sonic heard the evil genius laugh wickedly as he flew away from the 2 Mobians.

Sonic looked at Tails with determination and courage. "We gotta help our friends get to safety!" said Sonic. Tails nodded in agreement. Both Mobians rushed back into the Great Valley.

" _I hope that Knuckles will be okay"_ thought Sonic.

Littlefoot and the kids told their parents and other adults about the fire. Some of the adults started to panic as they knew that the fire wasn't too far away. Grandpa Longneck tried to calm everyone down. Sonic and Tails made their way to Littlefoot and the others. Sonic told them that Eggman was causing more fires and that they need to get to safety. Grandpa Longneck then said that he'll help lead them away from the fire but then Topps said that he would lead others to safety. He started going the other way. Grandpa Longneck then tried to reason with Topps.

"But you're heading downwind" said Grandpa Longneck.

"The fire will spread down that way. You'll trap yourself within the fire" said Tails.

"We have to go upwind" said Grandpa Longneck. But Topps wouldn't listen.

"Do as you want Longneck! But Cera and I are going this way!" exclaimed Topps.

"But you can't…" started Sonic. But Topps rudely interrupted him.

"I've heard enough Runner! Let's go Cera!" yelled Topps.

Cera wanted to stay with the others but Topps then said that she will do as she is told. Cera sighed in defeat and followed her father. Grandpa Longneck then decided to go after them while Grandma Longneck will lead the others to safety. Sonic and Tails followed them. Sonic then wondered what those 2 raptor robots were and why they helped Eggman.

 **End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Deep Trouble**

Topps and Cera were running as fast as they could away from the fires but the fires were starting to catch up to them. Unknown to the 2 Three-Horns, Eggman watched as the flames consumed the Valley from above. Eggman then saw that Topps and Cera were far away from the others. He grinned evilly as he thought of a terrible idea to attack them.

Meanwhile, Grandma Longneck was leading Littlefoot and the others to the nearest escape route. Sonic and Tails followed behind them. But then smoke from the fires started to fog over them. Grandma Longneck and the other adults started coughing as they were covered by the black smoke. Grandma Longneck then told Littlefoot and the Mobians that they need to lead them now because Grandma Longneck cannot see past the smoke. Littlefoot was a little unsure about this but Sonic assured him that they'll be okay and that he and Tails will help out. Littlefoot then nodded and told everyone to follow him and keep their heads down away from the thick smoke. Sonic and Tails started using their abilities to blow away some of the smoke so they could all see better.

Knuckles was walking alone when he suddenly spotted the smoke. He then saw fires spreading fast. He ran to check to see if anyone was hurt or lost near the fires. He hoped that no one got hurt or burned.

Topps and Cera kept running away but then suddenly more fire blocked their path. They started running another way but then a burning tree fell to ground, trapping them within a circle of fire. They looked for another way out but then the 2 Three-Horns saw that they were totally trapped by the great blaze. Suddenly, the 2 Three-Horns heard a voice that was revealed to be Grandpa Longneck. The elderly Longneck pushed down another tree near them, making a bridge to cross the fires. The 2 Three-Horns crossed over the fires safely. They started to run far away from the hot flames. But then suddenly, they stopped when they heard an evil laugh. They looked up and saw Eggman. He grinned an evil grin at them. The 3 dinos gasped.

"Leaving so soon?" said Eggman. The evil genius prepared to fire a big missile at the 3 dinos. Ozzy and Strut watched from above. The 3 dinos went wide-eyed with great fear.

"Bye-bye dinos" said Eggman. The evil genius then fired the big missile at them. The 3 dinos closed their eyes and braced for the attack. They believed that this was the end of their lives. But then suddenly, someone jumped out and punched the missile away. The missile landed near some burning trees and exploded. The 2 adults and Cera opened their eyes and saw that it was Knuckles who punched the missile away. Eggman gritted his teeth when he saw that Knuckles stopped the attack. Eggman was about to fire another missile but then he saw that more smoke was forming and started fogging his vehicle. So, he decided that he will get them later and flew away. The Claw Heads followed behind Eggman.

Knuckles then looked at the elderly Longneck and the 2 Three-Horns with bravery and concern.

"You guys alright?" asked Knuckles. The 3 dinos nodded.

"Let's go!" yelled Knuckles. The red echidna and the 3 dinosaurs ran far away from the fires. They all started going up a mountain close to the Mysterious Beyond.

Eggman and the Egg Nappers flew back to Eggman's battleship that was in the Mysterious Beyond. Eggman then got his new and improved Eggasaurus robot ready. The Claws Heads also were ready to destroy the dino kids and the Mobians.

Littlefoot and others watched as the fires consumed their home. They were afraid that Grandpa Longneck and the 2 Three-Horns might not make it. But then they heard large footsteps. They saw that Grandpa Longneck, Topps, and Cera were okay, along with Knuckles. Sonic and Tails smiled when they saw that Knuckles was okay as well. Grandpa Longneck asked if everyone was alright and Grandma Longneck said that were okay, thanks to Littlefoot, Sonic, and Tails.

Grandpa Longneck then lowered his head at Knuckles and smiled, "Thank you for saving us from Eggman" said the elderly Longneck. Cera also said thanks too. Topps frowned but then smiled a little. "Uh yeah…thanks" said Topps. Knuckles smiled and nodded. Sonic and Tails ran over to Knuckles.

Sonic smiled. "Glad to see that you made it" said Sonic.

"Yeah" agreed Tails with a smile.

Knuckles crossed his arms and shrugged. "It'll take a lot more than a big fire to stop me" said Knuckles.

Grandma Longneck was happy to know that everyone was alright but Topps was very sad when he saw that the Valley was burned up.

"We are without water and now we are without a home" said Topps. Topps then sighed in defeat. "All is lost."

Grandma Longneck tried to comfort Topps. "All is not lost my friend. You still have Cera and you are still here, able to care for her."

Topps looked at Cera. Cera smiled at her father.

Topps sighed and said "Oh, you are right." Topps then looked at Grandpa Longneck. "Thank you Longneck."

Grandpa Longneck smiled and nodded. The dino parents were very upset to know what Topps said was right. They believed that they would never be able to go back to the Great Valley. The dino kids and the Mobians were very upset to hear that. Sonic was very upset with himself because he believed that he failed to stop Eggman from destroying the Valley, but Tails cheered him up by telling him that they managed to save all the dino parents and the kids despite that. Knuckles looked out to the Valley. He was angry to hear that Eggman caused the fires to spread fast. Littlefoot then suddenly realized that they forgot to tell their parents about the water problem. Littlefoot then called out to his grandparents about the water being stuck by the meteors that fell earlier. Sonic then explained that he and Tails managed to break through some of the rocks but it wasn't enough to free the water.

"Which means that the water is trapped in the Mysterious Beyond" said Grandma Longneck.

All the parents gasped. They all believed that it would be too dangerous to go there. But Topps then bravely said that they should go free the water somehow. Then Grandpa Longneck said that the large amount of water will attract other creatures like the Sharpteeth. The parents gasped at the mention of the deadly meat eaters. Grandma Longneck then said that either way, they must create a plan to free the water supply.

"I have a plan" said Topps.

An Ankylosaur frowned at Topps and said "I hope it's better than your fire escape plan."

Topps then snarled at the Ankylosaur. It looked like that they were about to fight but then Grandma Longneck stepped between them and told them to stop acting like children. Now some of the adults boasted that they have a better plan and some others disagreed, causing a big argument among the parents. None of them could decide a good plan.

On a higher part of the mountain, Hyp and his gang looked down at the grown ups and heard about the plan to unblock the water. But Hyp wanted to get to the water before anyone else.

"I'd sure like to get to that water first. Before the rest of those dummies go slobbering in it" said Hyp.

Nod gulped, thinking that wasn't a good idea. "But you heard the grown ups, Hyp. What about Sharpteeth?" said Nod.

Hyp frowned at Nod and said "What about 'em?"

Nod tried to come up with what to say but then he looked at Mutt. "You tell him Mutt" said Nod.

"Huh? Well… uh they're bad. Yeah, and scary too! Come on, you're just as afraid of 'em as we are!" Mutt said with fear.

Hyp frowned at Mutt and said "Me? I'm not afraid of anything!"

Nod then said that Hyp was afraid because he was afraid of the Flying Rocks. Hyp then said that he wasn't afraid and he ran with them because he didn't want feel cowardly and stupid. Nod then said that he should prove it. Hyp glared at Nod and said that he will prove it. Hyp started climbing up the mountain to find the water. Nod and Mutt were a little afraid to go with Hyp but then they decided that they will go too.

Sonic suddenly spotted Hyp and the others going up the hill. "Hey guys! Look!" Sonic yelled to his friends and pointed up the mountain. Littlefoot and the others had concerned expressions except Cera who frowned instead.

"They are so dumb!" stated Cera.

Knuckles crossed his arms and frowned. "Yeah, definitely. Didn't they hear about the Sharpteeth?"

"I guess not" said Littlefoot.

"They're gonna get themselves in big trouble" said Sonic.

"Well, if they get eaten, it'll just serve them right!" said Cera.

Ducky looked at Cera with a serious expression. "Cera! That is not nice!" she said.

"I don't care. They deserve it" said Cera.

Sonic then frowned at Cera. "Just because they bullied you guys doesn't mean that they deserve to get hurt" said Sonic.

Littlefoot nodded. "Sonic's right. I think we should do something."

Cera looked at Littlefoot in question. "Like what?"

Littlefoot then looked at the parents. "Like… tell their parents where they went?"

"All of our parents are too busy arguing" said Cera.

The Mobians and the kids looked at the parents. They were still arguing on whose plan is good or not. They still couldn't agree with anything.

Knuckles groaned as he looked at the arguing parents. "Maybe I could get them to listen" Knuckles said as he slammed his right fist into his left fist.

Tails then put a hand to Knuckles' shoulder and Knuckles looked at Tails. "I don't think that's a good idea Knuckles. You'll only make them more upset" said Tails. Knuckles groaned in defeat while looking at the ground.

The Mobians and kids started walking around the adult group to the path Hyp and his cronies took.

"Then we should stop the bullies" said Littlefoot. Sonic and Tails nodded while Knuckles answered with a shrug.

"Stop them?" said Cera.

"Us?" added Petrie.

"They hate us! They will not listen!" said Ducky.

"Well, they may be bigger but they're not smarter" said Tails.

"Exactly" added Knuckles.

"We still have to try" said Sonic.

"But why?" asked Cera.

"Because they have feelings just like you guys do. Even though they act like they don't" said Sonic.

"And they have parents like we do that watch over them" added Littlefoot.

Cera then said that it would still be too dangerous to go after the bullies. The other kids also agreed but Littlefoot insists that they should go.

"I believe that they need friends like us" said Littlefoot. The Mobians nodded in agreement.

"They're not better than us and we're not better than them" stated Tails.

"So let's go!" exclaimed Sonic. Sonic and the Mobians ran up the path after the bullies with Littlefoot right behind them. The other kids were unsure but then they decided that they will help too.

"Last one after Littlefoot is a scaredy-egg!" yelled Cera. The others now started to run up to Littlefoot. The Mobians didn't go too fast so that their friends could catch up.

Sonic then looked at his Mobian friends and the kids. "We'll have to be careful. I have a feeling that Eggman is up to something bad" said Sonic. The Mobians and the kids nodded. They all continued up the path to the Mysterious Beyond.

Meanwhile, Hyp and his gang were walking past rocks and skeletons in the Mysterious Beyond. It looked like they were walking through a graveyard. Nod asked Hyp if he knew that they were going the right way. Hyp said that he was sure and that he was taking them another way, so that they won't run into Sharpteeth. Hyp lead them over a big skeleton that made a makeshift bridge over a boiling pit. They walked carefully over to the other side. Mutt almost fell in but he regained himself. But they didn't know that they were about to run into great danger.

 **End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Restoring the Valley**

Hyp and his cronies went to look for some water in the Mysterious Beyond. They were trying to be careful passing through breakable rocks. They managed to find a little pool of water. Hyp was really happy that he found some water. Hyp jumped into the pool and started drinking. But then he started sinking into the water. The pool of water was actually a tar pit. Hyp struggled to get out.

Hyp looked at his buddies. "Don't just stand there! Pull me out!" he yelled.

But Nod and Mutt didn't know how to help Hyp. They were afraid that they would get stuck too. The Mobians and the dino kids heard Hyp's cries for help. They all rushed over to find Hyp. Sonic and Littlefoot went wide-eyed as they both knew the danger Hyp was in. Knuckles, however, didn't understand why Hyp was struggling.

Knuckles looked at his Mobian friends in confusion. "He can't swim?" he asked.

Sonic and Tails shook their heads. "That's not water! It's actually a tar pit!" yelled Tails.

Knuckles then went wide-eyed. "Then we gotta help him!" yelled Knuckles.

Littlefoot then thought of a plan. "Everybody line up!" he said. Everyone nodded.

Tails flew over and grabbed Hyp's hands. Sonic then grabbed Tails' feet, Littlefoot then pulled on Sonic's quills, Cera pulled on Littlefoot's tail, and Spike pulled on Cera's tail. They all pulled to get Hyp out. But then they all started to slip. Knuckles then grabbed Spike's tail with one arm and pulled. They all managed to pull Hyp out of the tar pit. Hyp was covered a little with tar. He then started to shake the tar off.

"Are you okay Hyp? Are ya?" Nod asked with concern.

Hyp frowned. "Of course I'm okay. I was never not okay."

"He a big, fat fibber!" Petrie said with a frown.

"Yeah! We helped you and you know it!" exclaimed Cera.

"That's right!" added Knuckles. Sonic and Tails nodded in agreement.

Hyp looked sad then glared at them. "I don't need anybody's help! Not now, not ever!"

Sonic frowned. "You don't need to be so stubborn."

"You don't always have to deal with things by yourself" added Tails.

"Everybody needs help some time. They do" said Ducky.

Nod and Mutt then believed that they might be right. Hyp, however, didn't believe it.

"Ha!" scoffed Hyp. He started to walk away but then suddenly stopped with a frightful expression. The parents had arrived. They went looking for their children and finally found them. Hyp ran and hid behind the dino kids in fear. He was actually afraid of his father. The Mobians wondered what Hyp was afraid of. Grandpa Longneck then told Littlefoot that it was bad idea going off into the Mysterious Beyond. Then Littlefoot then said that he and his friends were trying to stop Hyp and his buddies from running into danger. The Mobians nodded in agreement. Hyp's father started yelling at Hyp for disobeying him. Hyp looked fearful then frowned at his father. Hyp's father then said the same phrase that Topps said to Cera once, "I'm your father and I know what's best for you!"

Topps had a sad expression and told Hyp's father that yelling in anger is no way to teach a child to behave in the right way. Hyp's father then said like how would the Three-Horn know. Topps tried not to react in anger this time and said that he would know because he has a child too. Topps also said that if Hyp's father always reacts in anger, then that's all Hyp will know. And that's the only thing he will express to others. The Mobians now understood why Hyp and his buddies acted as bullies. Hyp's father started to regret the things he said to his son. Topps then said that they can't live with such anger among everyone, and that they should work together. Because the Mobians and the kids worked together. The Mobians then smiled at Topps' words.

"At last, we all agree" said Grandpa Longneck.

Topps walked over to the Mobians. "I'm grateful that you helped our children. You're always welcome in the Great Valley" said Topps. The Mobians knew that Topps was trying to apologize about the trouble he caused before, though the Three-horn didn't want to admit it. But the Mobians smiled and accepted it.

"It's okay. You had your reasons" said Sonic.

"Yeah. We understand" said Tails.

"And I'm… sorry about what I did before" said Knuckles. Topps then smiled and nodded.

Mutt sniffled a little. Hyp then said what he was crying about. Mutt said that they might be in trouble.

Sonic then looked at Mutt and said "What do you mean?"

Mutt then pointed up the mountain in fear. "That!"

The Mobians looked to where Mutt pointed at. It was a Velociraptor! Mutt then pointed to another place. 3 more raptors appeared. They all snarled and roared at everyone. The adults and kids gasped in fear. The Mobians silently gasped then glared at the raptors. The Mobians got into fighting poses. Now some of the adults glared at the raptors too. Grandpa Longneck, Topps, Mutt's father, and an Ankylosaur also got ready to fight. Grandpa Longneck then told the kids to run to safety. Hyp's father then said that he will lead them to safety. The kids and 3 teen dinos started following Hyp's father.

Sonic looked at the adults. "Don't let them pass! We'll handle these guys!"

The adults nodded and stood their ground. The raptors growled at the 3 Mobians as they came close.

The Mobians stood their ground against the small Sharpteeth. "Come on!" yelled Sonic.

One raptor snarled and attacked. Sonic dodged the attack and punched the raptor. The raptor was sent flying. 2 raptors surrounded Tails. When they ran to attack, Tails flew upwards and the 2 raptors crashed into each other, bashing their heads. Tails landed with a smile.

Another raptor growled at Knuckles. The red echidna put his fists up. "You hungry? How bout a knuckle sandwich!" yelled Knuckles.

The raptor snarled again and ran to attack. When the raptor got close enough, Knuckles punched the raptor hard. The raptor was sent flying into a rock wall. It was knocked out cold. Knuckles then smirked.

Sonic dashed around the raptors. They couldn't catch the blue hedgehog. Knuckles then jumped and punched the ground, sending out a shockwave that knocked the raptors to the ground. But the raptors got back up and attacked again. Tails flew up and did a double kick on a raptor. Sonic then did a homing attack on another raptor. Then Knuckles punched another raptor. The adults were really amazed to see the strength of the Mobians.

Knuckles called out to Sonic. "Sonic! Here!" Knuckles then did an uppercut on a raptor. The raptor was sent flying high into the air. Sonic jumped high and did his axe kick, sending the raptor to the ground. The raptor was instantly knocked out. Sonic and Knuckles then knocked the other 2 raptors out cold. The adults cheered at the Mobians and then thanked them. The Mobians smiled and nodded.

"Everything is okay now" said Knuckles.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that!" yelled a deep voice. The Mobians and the adults looked upwards. They all gasped. Dr. Eggman and the Claw Heads arrived! Dr. Eggman was piloting his new and improved Eggasaurus. And the Egg Nappers piloted their raptor suits. The 3 giant robots landed and Eggman laughed wickedly.

The Mobians glared at Eggman and the Raptor bots. Sonic then looked at the Raptor bots.

"Who are you guys?!" yelled Sonic. Tails and Knuckles also wondered who were in the raptor bots.

"You don't remember us, you Spiketailed Rat?" Ozzy said with a metallic voice.

Sonic then went wide-eyed. "I know that voice!" exclaimed Sonic.

Tails and Knuckles looked at Sonic in confusion. "You know these guys?" said Knuckles.

"Yeah! Those 2 guys are the Egg Thieves I fought earlier. I thought the 2 Sharpteeth ate them" said Sonic. Tails and Knuckles gasped.

Eggman then cackled. "Well, you guessed wrong, Sonic! For it was I who rescued them."

Sonic then glared at Eggman. "So, you made some friends of your own huh?" said Sonic.

"That's right!" said Eggman. "They want to destroy you and the kids as well. So, I gave them some help. Now we'll destroy all of you!"

The Mobians got into their fighting stances again. "That's not gonna happen!" yelled Sonic. The adults also got ready to fight.

"We'll see. Attack!" said Eggman. The Eggasaurus roared a metallic roar. The raptor bots also roared.

The Mobians and the adults charged at the giant robots. The Eggasaurus didn't have a force field this time but the metal armor was a lot tougher. The adults could not damage the metal Sharpteeth but the Mobians could. The Eggasaurus started slashing them with its claws. The adults barely dodged the attacks. Knuckles jumped and did his screwdriver attack. He managed to damage Eggman's suit. The Claw Heads then fired missiles from the suits' palms. The Mobians managed to dodge them and the adults almost got hit. Grandpa Longneck and Topps charged at the Eggasaurus. The Spino bot stumbled a bit. Eggman gritted his teeth. The Eggasaurus then did a tail swipe and pushed back the 2 adults. The Claw Heads fired eye lasers at the Mobians but they still couldn't hit the Mobians. Eggman then grinned as he thought of a plan. He aimed the Eggasaurus' tail upwards and fired black bombs. This time, the bombs hovered and flew over to the group. Suddenly, the bombs hit the ground in front of them and exploded. A big dust cloud covered the Mobians and the adults. Eggman gestured the Claw Heads to get the kids. The Claw Heads nodded and flew off. When the dust settled, the group attacked Eggman. The evil scientist struggled to balance his robot.

Topps then glared at Eggman. "You can't fight all of us!" yelled Topps.

Eggman then grinned wickedly. The Mobians wondered why Eggman was grinning.

"Maybe not" said Eggman. The evil scientist then pointed to where the kids ran off to.

"But what about them? Can your kids fight?" said Eggman. The adults and the Mobians looked to where Eggman pointed to. The Claw Heads were going after the kids! The group gasped.

"They're going after the children!" exclaimed Grandpa Longneck.

"The kids are in danger!" yelled Topps.

Sonic then looked at the adults. "Don't worry! We'll protect them!" yelled Sonic.

Sonic then looked at Knuckles. "Knuckles, hit the ground again!"

"Got it!" yelled Knuckles. The red echidna jumped up and punched the ground near the Eggasaurus. The Spino bot stumbled as the ground shook. The Mobians then ran after the Raptor bots. Eggman growled and stomped after the Mobians. But the adults blocked Eggman's path. The adults started to attack.

Hyp's father led the teens and the kids close to where the blocked water was. But then suddenly, they stopped running when 2 giant raptor bots landed, blocking their path.

The Claw Heads laughed wickedly. "We have you now!" yelled Ozzy.

"Who are you guys?!" yelled Littlefoot. The other kids were also confused.

"What? You don't remember us?" said Ozzy.

Both raptor suits sat down. The backs of the robots opened up. The Claw Heads raised their heads out to glare at the kids. The kids could now see them. "Now, do you remember us, little ones?" said Ozzy.

Littlefoot and his friends all gasped in fear. "Oh no!" yelled Littlefoot.

"It's the Egg Stealers!" exclaimed Cera.

"Oh no, no, no!" yelled Ducky.

"Egg Stealers?" said Hyp.

"That's right!" yelled Ozzy. "And now it's time to destroy you kids!"

The Claw Heads went back into their suits and the raptor bots stood back up. The raptor bots aimed their hands at the kids. The group shook with great fear. Suddenly, a big rock was flying towards the Claw Heads. The big rock smacked the raptor bots and crumbled into little rocks. Knuckles was the one who threw the big rock. The Mobians dashed over to protect the kids. Hyp's father was also trying to help. He told Littlefoot and the others to climb to the top of the dam where it's safer. All the kids nodded and ran off to the giant pile of rocks.

Meanwhile, the adults kept fighting Eggman. The evil genius started getting angry at them. Eggman then fired more tail bombs near the parents. The Eggasaurus then tail swiped the adults and flew off with his jet boosters. He was now after Sonic and the others.

The Claw Heads continued firing lasers and missiles at the Mobians. Sonic and Tails dodged out of range while Knuckles punched some of the missiles away. Eggman then arrived. The Mobians and Hyp's father tried their best to fight Eggman and the Claw Heads. The Claw Heads then turned their attention to Littlefoot and the others. The Raptor bots started firing eye lasers at the kids. The kids managed to duck behind some rocks to avoid the lasers. Cera then head butted some rocks at the Claw Heads. They stumbled a little but they didn't give up. Littlefoot then saw a large boulder in the pile. Littlefoot then said that they should push the big rocks to stop the Claw Heads. The kids started pushing the big boulder. Hyp then said that this might be a bad idea, but then Littlefoot said that they have to try. Hyp told Mutt and Nod to help give them a hand. Knuckles then saw the Claw Heads attacking the kids with their weapons. Knuckles ran over and punched Strut's suit. Strut turned around. "Hey!" yelled Strut. Strut tried to stomp on Knuckles but the red echidna kept dodging. Suddenly, a long tail hit Ozzy and stopped his attacks. The other parents arrived and fought the Claw Heads. Knuckles helped the parents to fight.

After some effort, the kids managed to push the big boulder loose. A bunch of rocks started rolling down the pile. The Claw Heads got hit hard by the pile of rocks. The kids cheered, thinking that they finally stopped them. But then the Raptor bots shook off the rocks. The Claw Heads were now very angry at the kids. "That's it!" yelled Ozzy. The Claw Heads powered up their eye lasers. But before they could attack, everyone felt rumbling in the rocks. The water was now starting to break through.

"Water! We unlocked the water!" exclaimed Littlefoot.

The rumbling grew stronger. The Mobians and the adults went wide-eyed. "Run!" yelled Sonic.

Sonic and Knuckles jumped to higher ground while Tails flew upwards. The parents also climbed to higher ground. They all managed to get to safety. Eggman and the Claw heads were about to attack again but then stopped when they felt the rumbling of the ground again. The Dino bots turned around and looked at the water coming through the rocks. They all had shocked expressions.

"OH NO!" yelled Eggman and the Claw Heads.

The water instantly broke through the pile of rocks. The big stream hit the Eggasaurus and the Raptor bots before they could use their jet boosters. The water stream washed the Dino bots far away from everyone. When they got further down the river, the Dino bots finally activated their jets. They flew over to the other side of the river. The water then flowed all the way down to the valley, putting out the fires. The Dino bots were completely soaked. The machines could hardly move now. Apparently, Eggman did not make the suits waterproof. The Claw Heads abandoned their suits and Eggman flew out of his dino bot. Eggman then landed to give the Claw Heads a ride back to the battleship. Eggman flew close to the Mobians.

Sonic and the others looked up at Eggman. Eggman growled and pointed his finger at them.

"We'll get you next time!" yelled Eggman. The evil genius then flew back to his battleship, far away from the group.

The adults and the kids cheered for joy. The Mobians smiled. They were glad that they defeated Eggman and the Egg Nappers.

Grandpa Longneck looked at Littlefoot and smiled. "I think you and your friends saved the day, Littlefoot."

Littlefoot also smiled. "I think we all did grandpa."

Sonic and his friends nodded. Sonic walked over to Littlefoot. "I'm glad to see that you and the others are okay. You all did a good job, Littlefoot" said Sonic.

Littlefoot nodded. "And thanks for protecting us from Eggman."

Sonic nodded. Grandpa Longneck then lowered his head at the Mobians. "Thank you for helping us stop Eggman and the Sharpteeth" said Grandpa Longneck.

The Mobians nodded and smiled. "You're all very welcome" said Sonic.

Spike then licked Mutt and Nod. Ducky giggled. "Spike likes you now. He does" said Ducky.

Mutt and Nod smiled. Then Hyp smiled too.

Meanwhile, back in the Mysterious Beyond, the Raptors were starting to wake up. The 4 Sharpteeth rubbed their heads. Before they could head off, a big blue beam came down on them. Eggman piloted a small ship and started capturing the Raptors. The evil genius believed that they could be useful for some plans of his. The Raptors struggled but they couldn't get free from the capture beam. The evil genius then put them in some sort of metal cage, and then flew back to his big battleship. Eggman then grinned a terrible grin. _"Soon, I'll have an army of dinosaurs. Then I'll finally destroy Sonic and take over the Great Valley"_ thought Eggman.

So, with the waterfalls restored, all the dinosaurs headed back to the Valley. But they were very sad to see that the fires destroyed a lot of the plant life. Fortunately, not all the plants were destroyed. The dinosaurs split into groups to find the remaining plants. Littlefoot, Sonic, and others were happy to see that Hyp and the others were helping them. Hyp's father was now starting to treat his son in a fair way. They decided to share the plant food, so that there would be enough for everyone.

Sonic then walked over to Hyp and his buddies. "Does this mean we're friends now?" asked Sonic.

Hyp shrugged. "Uh… yeah. Sure" said Hyp. Sonic and the Mobians smiled.

Knuckles then walked over to Hyp. "You better start being friends. Because if I come back and you're still bullying these kids…" started Knuckles. The red echidna then cracked his fists.

Hyp went wide-eyed and nodded a few times quickly. "Of course! Really! We'll be friends! Right guys?" said Hyp as he looked at Mutt and Nod.

"Yeah! We're friends!" said Nod.

"Yeah, friends!" said Mutt.

Sonic and Tails playfully glared at Knuckles. Knuckles just shrugged. "Just wanted to be sure" said Knuckles. Sonic and Tails shook their heads. Littlefoot and kids laughed.

So, the dinosaurs all worked together sharing the plant food. They found that sharing and giving made them very happy. The Mobians decided to stay a bit longer to help out. Knuckles was already to go back to their time but he decided to stay and help the dinosaurs. This time of sharing and giving would be remembered for a long time. It was known as "The Time of the Great Giving."

After some time, the Mobians decided to head back home. Littlefoot and his friends gave the Mobians a group hug. The dino kids were surprised to see that Tails was fuzzier than Sonic and Knuckles. Tails chuckled a little. Sonic then said that he will come see them again soon. Littlefoot and others will be looking forward to it.

 **End of Chapter 6**

 _To be continued…_


End file.
